Always two sides to a story
by Blood Reaper4444
Summary: When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it. (Please vote for pairings!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ONE**_

Misaka Mikoto, 3rd level 5 in the whole of Academy city, yawned. She had just come back from an outing with her friends.

She threw her bag onto her bed, then sat down. Kuroko, her room mate had Judgement patrol, and would not be back until later, which was probably around ten. There had been a lot of explosions recently, which was suspected to be caused by the same person, or the same group of people

She stretched, then reached towards her bag to get her phone, when there was a knock at the door. Mikoto sat up and opened it to reveal a girl, probably a year below her. The girl was fidgeting with the hem of her dress, and she kept looking down the corridor. She jumped as Mikoto looked at her. "S-sorry to disturb you. I-I, well, I was asked to show him where your room was." The girl stammered.

Before Mikoto could do anything, the girl ran off. Mikoto frowned, and was about to close the door when a pale hand stopped her from doing so. The pale hand grabbed onto the edge of the door and yanked it open.

Mikoto leaped backwards letting out a gasp of surprise.

Accelerator sauntered into the room. Mikoto quickly slipped a coin out of her pocket, and when Accelerator noticed, he raised his hands in a 'I-give-up sign'.

"Its not like I _wanted _to be here." He snapped. Mikoto narrowed her eyes, but lowered her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked suspiciously.

"There's someone who wants to meet you." Accelerator said. "I just came to tell you."

"How did you get in?" She pressed. There was _supposed _to be a strict 'no boys' rule. Accelerator grinned one of his insane grins, and tapped his choker.

"Blasted a huge hole somewhere around the corner. Then caught that girl walking around. I asked her to take me to your room" He paused. "Which means I have to get out before the girl calls someone."

Mikoto stiffened as Accelerator stuck out his hand. After all, he had killed all those clones. _Her _clones.

Accelerator seemed to notice, and he also seemed to know the reason. He ran his hand through his hair. "We could talk, you know." He said. "After we talk to the person who wants to see you." He muttered. "About, you know..." He trailed off.

Mikoto slowly nodded. Of course she knew.

"How about tomorrow, since its Saturday." Accelerator continued. "Joseph's at noon." Mikoto nodded again.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, coming from somewhere outside the door. Accelerator sighed, and massaged his temple. "Bet the girl told everyone that I'm here." He walked towards the window and looked over his shoulder. "Come on."

Mikoto jumped. "Huh? Where are we going?" She asked.

"To my place. The person who wants to see you it waiting there." He stated, as if the answer was obvious.

"What? We're going now?" Mikoto asked.

Accelerator nodded. "Duh. If not, I wouldnt have come all the way to get you."

"Out the window?" Mikoto asked. Accelerator nodded again.

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Tch, its already seven."

"If we get caught, I'm gonna get killed!" Mikoto gasped.

Accelerator sneered. "What, scared?"

Mikoto swallowed. "The dorm supervisor is really strict." She muttered under her breath.

Accelerator sighed. "Are you coming?"

Mikoto sighed. She quickly reached into her bag and grabbed her phone, then slipped it into her pocket. She then joined Accelerator at the window.

Accelerator fiddled with his choker, then pulled the windows open and balanced onto the rail. He waited until Mikoto was balanced on the rail, then grabbed Mikoto's arm, and without warning, jumped right off.

Mikoto let out a gasp as they fell towards the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact when they landed on something soft. She opened her eyes to see that Accelerator has softened the ground.

Accelerator stood up, hesitated, then reached his hand towards Mikoto, who was still on the ground.

Mikoto eyed it suspiciously. She glanced at Accelerator, then at his hand. Finally, she grasped it and pulled herself up.

A sudden _slam_ made the two level 5's look up towards room 208. The dorm supervisor was standing at Mikoto's window. Her arms were crossed, and her glasses glinted in the faint light.

Mikoto felt a jolt of electricity run through her. The supervisor looked _really _mad. She started yelled out the rules of the dormitory, when Mikoto felt a rough grip on her arm. She turned around and saw Accelerator holding her arm. He led Mikoto away from the dorm, and the last words she heard were, "Where do you think you are going?!" as she lost sight of the dorm.

She relaxed and Accelerator released her arm. Quietly, he led her towards the main street.

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**I need a suggestion for an OC**

**The bits I have decided on is:**

**13 year old**

**Girl  
**

**Please fill this in!**

**Name:  
****Personality:  
****Appearance:  
****Ability name (and a small description):**

**(I was thinking of making her a unknown level 5, but what do you think?)**

**I also want a suggestion for a better title, so please suggest some**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**** TWO**_

Accelerator yawned. "Before we go to my place, I need to get one more person."

"Who?" Mikoto asked.

"You know Sogiita Gunha? The seventh level 5?" Accelerator asked.

Mikoto nodded. "Him." he said.

Accelerator stopped in front of a convenient store. Mikoto looked at him, and Accelerator shrug.

"Ran out of coffee." He replied. "Wait here."

Mikoto nodded, and Accelerator pushed his way into the store. Mikoto leaned against the glass window and sighed, trying to get her thoughts in line. Just a couple of weeks ago, she had fought against Accelerator to save her sisters, and now she was going to his house like nothing had happened.

She was jolted from her thoughts when a shadow leaned over her. She quickly looked up, just in time to see a man dressed in black, before a hand grasped her throat.

Unfortunately for her, it was already pretty dark and no one was walking around the dimly lit street. Mikoto's hands instantly went to her neck, trying to pry the mans hands away. She released a jolt of electricity, and gasped when it didn't seem to affect the man, who simply grinned. Mikoto brought her foot up, managing to kick the guy on his shin. The man, probably around 16, growled, and slammed Mikoto's head into the store window.

The force of it created a crack in the window. Mikoto coughed. When the guy tried to drag her, she dug her heels into the ground. She frantically looked around, and her eyes landed on a metal handle right behind her. She reached back with her elbow, and the moment she touched it, she sent another jolt of electricity through it, attaching her elbow to the piece of metal.

The guy didn't seem to notice this. His grip on Mikoto's throat tightened, and he reached into his pocket, bringing out a pocket knife.

Mikoto's eyes widened in fear. If her electricity didn't affect him, what could she do.

The guy was slowly raised the blade of the knife to her throat, when in the next moment, he was on the floor clutching his head. Accelerator stood over him.

Mikoto sank into the ground, still clawing at her throat, trying to get the air flowing. Accelerator tapped his choker, drew his foot back, and kicked the guys, sending him flying. There was a small spark, before the 'guy' erupted into flames.

Accelerator appeared at Mikoto's side. "You ok?" he asked curtly. Mikoto, still unable to form words, simply nodded.

"I know where Gunha lives. Is not far. Can you make it?"

Mikoto managed a hoarse "Yeah." Before breaking down into another fit of coughing.

She visibly flinched when she felt Accelerator's hesitant hand on her curled back, before slightly relaxing as he gently rubbed it.

"I only heard part of the story from the person who wants to see you, but according to her, there is a group of people trying to destroy Academy City. A prophecy was made in order to stop them." he said. "A prophecy that involves me, you, seventh, and the person who wants to see you." Accelerator continued. "But the organization we're supposed to stop also found out about the prophecy, and are trying to hunt down who ever is involved."

"You know about the kidnapping incident a few months ago?" Accelerator asked. Mikoto nodded.

"The organization behind the kidnapping incident is probably behind this as well. The person who wants to see you said that they are most likely behind the recent explosions." Accelerator paused when Mikoto frowned.

"My electricity didn't work against him." Mikoto said.

Accelerator ran a hand through his hair. "He was one of the people who disappeared during the kidnapping incident. People were kidnapped, and while they were announced dead, in reality, they were experimented on. The experiments that went right created a whole load of chemicaloids, which are immune to any attack they are aware of." He paused.

"According to the person who wants to see you, to stop the organization the four of us have to work together. She said she'll explain the rest to us once all the of us are there." He said.

Accelerator stood up. "So in other words the guy who just attacked you was sent by an organization which is trying to destroy Academy city. They are programmed to kill us. They are not humans." He stretched, then glanced at the huge crack in the glass. The store keeper was panicking, and was holding something like a phone.

"We have to get out of here." Accelerator said. Mikoto glanced at the phone, and nodded.

She scrambled to her feet. Accelerator switched off his choker and took off running.

Mikoto followed him through the streets. Once they were sure they were far enough, they paused at a park. It was already dark, and the only thing that lit up the area were a few lamp posts.

Mikoto looked around the park, and noticed a very familiar looking vending machine, labled 7116. Accelerator followed her gaze, and glanced at the vending machine. "I wouldn't mind a drink." He stated.

Mikoto grinned, and approached the vending machine. "I can get you one, but you can't complain about the flavor you get." She said.

Accelerator grunted.

Mikoto stepped back, and took a deep breath.

Mikoto balanced on her left foot and spun around, the air around her crackling with electricity. She raised her right foot, and landed a perfect round house kick onto the vending machines side.

There was a pause, before three canned drinks came out. Accelerator started at Mikoto, but then accepted the drink as Mikoto passed him one.

"Bear Curry Soup." He read. He looked at Mikoto. "Really?"

Mikoto nodded. "Its on me. Thanks for saving me back there."

Accelerator shrug.

Mikoto shot him a look. "And, who is this person who wants to see me."

"You'll see." He sighed. "A pretty bossy brat." He muttered.

* * *

**Sorry if Accelerator seems abit OOC.**

**I still need suggestions for an OC. (Coming out in 2 or 3 chapters time)**

**The bits I have decided on is:**

**13 year old**

**Girl  
**

**Please fill this in! (Review or PM)**

**Name:  
****Personality:  
****Appearance:  
****Ability name (and a small description):**

**(I was thinking of making her a unknown level 5, but what do you think?)**

**Also, any more suggestions for a title?**

**Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

_**(Gunha's house is made up, since I don't think people know what it is like)**_

* * *

Mikoto placed her hands onto her knees, breathing heavily. Accelerator was already walking along the corridor. He stopped in front of room 404.

He stuck his hands into his pockets, muttered something like "This is getting bothersome." And rang the doorbell a couple of times.

The door was opened by a teenager around Mikoto's age. He had black hair, and was wearing his famous raising sun shirt under his cape. His eyes widened when he saw the person who had been ringing the doorbell.

Accelerator stared at Gunha. "Never knew you wore this kind of clothing even when you're home." he said.

Then he stepped into Gunha's room.

"Hey! What do you think you're going?" Gunha asked.

Accelerator spun around. "We need to talk to you."

"We?" Gunha asked.

Accelerator nodded, then looked over his shoulder, and sighed. "Are you coming in?" he snapped.

Mikoto sighed, then stepped through the open door.

Gunha gasped. "I'm not not allowed to mess with her." Gunha stuttered. "Or her dorm supervisor will hunt me down."

Accelerator looked between them.

"We ran away from that supervisor to come see you, so just listen to us." he said.

Gunha hesitantly nodded. He sat on the floor and Mikoto did the same.

"So, what does the Railgun and the Accelerator want with me?" Gunha asked.

Between Mikoto and Accelerator, they managed to explain everything they knew.

When they had finished, Gunha was grinning.

"That sounds awesome!" he gasped. "So basically, we need to talk to this person, and hear the rest of the story."

"Simply, yeah." Accelerator said.

Gunha stood up. "Are we going now?" he asked. When Accelerator nodded, he rushed out of the room. "Give me a few minutes." he yelled over his shoulder.

Mikoto suddenly gasped. "The Last Order and Worst, you're taking care of them, right?" Accelerator sighed, then nodded.

"Gunha probably doesn't know about the shift project. How am I going to explain to him if he asks why we're so similar?" Accelerator massaged his temple.

"We'll tell him everything now. If it makes things any better, Worst is out of the city with Yoshikawa Kikyou. Won't be back for a few weeks." he said.

Just then, Gunha came back. He pumped his fist into the air, and yelled, "Lets go!"

Mikoto placed a hand onto his shoulder, and Gunha turned to look at her. "What?" He asked.

"Ummm, well..." Mikoto hesitated. Her throat started closing up, and suddenly, she couldn't breath. Beside her, Accelerator sighed.

"Go out and get some air." He roughly commanded. Mikoto nodded, and dashed out of Gunha's room.

Meanwhile, Accelerator quietly explains to Gunha about the Level 6 Shift Project. He told him about the Misaka clones and how he had slaughtered over half of them. He then told him about the Last Order and Worst.

"So don't stare too much. I think she's still unsure about the whole thing." Accelerator said.

Gunha nodded. "Sure thing." He grinned.

He stood up and followed Accelerator out of his room and locked the door behind him.

They found Mikoto sitting on the stairs. She looked up as Gunha and Accelerator appeared around the corner.

"Hey." She smiled.

Accelerator grunted while Gunha replied with a, "Hi.".

Accelerator quickly led Mikoto and Gunha through the nearly empty street. He made a couple of turns, then approached on of the apartments. Without pausing, he climbed the stairs, and stopped in front of his room. The other level 5s waited as Accelerator pressed the door bell a couple of times.

The door was opened by the Last Order. Misaka stared at the 10 year old version of herself. Last Order didn't seem have noticed Mikoto as she placed a finger over her lips.

"'Shhhh' says Misaka Misaka as she places her finger over her lips." She said.  
Accelerator glared at her before sighing. He ran his hand through his hair. "What?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yoru is asleep' says Misaka Misaka as she explains."

Accelerator growled. "So she sends me to get the third and the seventh, and when I get back, she's asleep."

Suddenly, Last Order gasped. "Is that Misaka original?' Misaka Misaka asked as she stands on her tiptoes to see over Accel-chan's shoulders." Last Order said.

Accelerator sighed again, before pushing past the Last Order and entering his house. Mikoto hesitantly entered after him. The Last Order followed happily after them.

Gunha kept looking between Last Order and Mikoto. Mikoto glared at him and he looked away sheepishly.

Accelerator pulled out a chair and sat down. "You could sit on the couch if you don't mind sitting on a brat." Accelerator said. "Or you could just sit on these chairs." Accelerator added, before knocking down another chair with his foot.

Mikoto picked the chair up, before sitting down. Gunha pulled out another chair and he too, sat down.

Mikoto turned toward the couch and saw a small girl, probably a year younger than her. She was asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. The Last Order was sitting on the floor next to the girl, gently petting her head.

"The sleeping girl was the one who requested to see you guys." Accelerator said.

Mikoto frowned. Accelerator did not strike her to be the type to grant requests. Accelerator must have guessed Mikoto's thoughts, because he grunted.

"I was going to ignore her, but then she started talking about the level 6 shift project, so..." Accelerator trailed off.

Mikoto was alert the moment the words 'Level 6 shift project' left Accelerator's mouth.

_How did this kid know about it?_

* * *

_**So, how was that!?**_

_**More OC suggestion please!**_

**The bits I have decided on is:**

**13 year old**

**Girl  
**

**Please fill this in!**

**Name:  
****Personality:  
****Appearance:  
****Ability name (and a small description):**

**Do you think she should be a level 5?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

"W-wait. So that girl knew about the Shift Project?" Mikoto breathed.

Accelerator nodded.

"When the girl first told me to find you guys, I said no." Accelerator muttered. "But for some reason, brat one seemed to take a liking to her. When brat two told her about this, brat one sided with brat two and worked together so that I didn't get a moment of peace, and said they would continue to do so until I did as brat two said."

Mikoto smiled faintly. "Brat one and brat two?" She asked. Accelerator shrug.

"How do you guys know each other?" Gunha asked, glancing at the sleeping girl.

"Misaka found her' says Misaka Misaka as she suddenly interrupts your conversation." the Last Order said.

Accelerator sighed again "We were coming back from the mall when the brat suddenly ran off somewhere" Accelerator said .

"I chased after her, and found her at the park, sitting next to something. When I got closer, I found out that it was a girl. She was knocked out, with a few deep injuries on her leg. And she was..." Accelerator trailed off again. He took a deep breath. "She's missing an eye." he said.

Mikoto stiffened.

"She's wearing an eyepatch." Accelerator quickly said.

"And Misaka begged Accel-chan to bring her home' says Misaka Misaka as she states what she thinks is the most important part of the story." Last Order stated.

Accelerator sank deeper into his chair. "This place is starting to feel like an orphanage." he sighed.

He turned towards Mikoto and Gunha. "You guys are gonna have to stay here until brat two wakes up." he said.

"Its pretty cold." Gunha muttered. Accelerator shrug.

"Just grab the blanket off brat two." He said. "Her reaction is pretty funny."

Gunha smiled. He stood up and walked towards the bed. As he walked past the couch, he ripped the blanket off the sleeping girl.

The girl had very long black hair. Her legs were roughly bandaged, and she was wearing a black eye patch with a skull on it over her left eye.

Gunha wrapped the blanket around his arm. Last Order instantly grasped Gunha's arm. "Don't! You don't want to di-" Then Accelerator placed a hand over her mouth.

Gunha jumped as a hand suddenly wrapped its self around his wrist. He looked behind him. The girl was still lying in the couch with her eyes closed, but her hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"What?" Gunha asked.

"Give. That. Back." The girl growled back threateningly.

Gunha smiled nervously. He tried to pull away, but the girl's grip tightened

Accelerator chuckled and grasped Gunha's arm. He gave it a sharp tug, but the girl dug her long nails into Gunha's skin. Gunha sucked in a breath.

"Give. It." The girl growled again. Gunha slowly dropped the blanket and the girls other hand flashed out, catching it before it fell to the ground. Her grip loosened a bit, and Accelerator ripped Gunha's hand out of the girls grip. Gunha let out a yelp of pain. "You did that on purpose. You knew she would do that!" He protested. He rubbed his wrist where the girl's nails had drawn a bit of blood.

Accelerator grinned. "I called the third and the seventh." he told the girl.

The girl sat up. She blinked a couple of times, then yawned. She glanced around the room, and lay her eyes on Mikoto. No, lay her eye on Mikoto.

Mikoto frowned slightly. It looked like the girl was not looking straight at her. Maybe abit to the right.

The girl stood up and bowed. "Are you Misaka Mikoto?" she asked. Mikoto nodded. "And you are Sogiita Gunha?" Gunha nodded as well.

The girl smiled. "I'm Yoru. Kurozuki Yoru." The girl, Yoru said.

Yoru turned to Accelerator, who was standing by the couch. "Thank you." she said.

Accelerator grunted.

"How are you feeling?' ask Misaka Misaka as she dragges Yoru back to the couch." Last Order said. She pushed Yoru onto the couch, them sat next to her.

"Still hurts here and there, but I'll live." Yoru replied.

Mikoto leaned forward and Accelerator sat back onto his chair.

"So, why did you want to talk to us?" Mikoto asked.

Yoru winced, her hand holding her side, before straightening. "I'm sure you'll have lots of questions, but you much let me finish." Yoru said. "I come from a certain organization which I am not allowed to name. Once in a hundred years, a prophecy is created to foretell the troubles lying ahead." Yoru explained. "The prophecy was created just a few weeks ago, and you three," She pointed at the three present level fives, "Play a huge part in it. So do I." She paused, and glanced at the Last Order.

"I'll tell you the important bits, but I'll tell you the whole story if you agree to help me." She said. She looked at the Last Order again.

Accelerator caught her, and gently shoved the Last Order towards one of the smaller rooms with his foot. "Go play somewhere, brat." He said.

The Last Order nodded happily and skipped away, quietly entering and closing the door to a room.

Yoru took a deep breath. "Something is happening in the academy city. Something is trying to make it collapse from the inside." She turned to Mikoto.

"Your friend is out on judgement patrol, due to the explosions, right?" Mikoto nodded.

"The cause of the explosions are unknown, but we think that whatever is behind the explosions are also the ones trying to destroy the academy city."

Mikoto nodded, but Accelerator raised his hand. "You said _we_." Accelerator pointed out. "Who's we?"

Yoru grinned. "You noticed." she beamed. She stood up again, and straightened her clothes out. Yoru was wearing a black skirt under a black hooded jacket. She was wearing black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. Yoru unzipped the front of her jacket, and Mikoto gasped.

Wrapped around Yoru's body was a huge purple snake.

"The organization we are suspecting to have cause the explosion is one of the ANBU, Black Jack. They first let themselves known to this world through the kidnapping incident a few months ago." Yoru explained. "The kidnapping incident, was where people suddenly started disappearing. In total, over a hundred people were gone, never to be seen again."

Yoru gently stroked the snake. "But the missing people weren't killed. They were experimented on. Animal cells were placed into their human body. But something went wrong in one of the experiments, and when the Black Jack realized, the people who were in the experiment were locked into the animal body. If an eagle cell was places into your body, you were supposed to have an amazing sense of sight, and if it went well enough, probably fly as a human being, but instead, the person was trapped in the body of an eagle. If the cell was a dog, the person were supposed to receive amazing sense of smell and eyes that could catch very small movement, but instead, was trapped in the body of a dog." Yoru sighed.

"And if the cell came from a snake, you were turned into a snake." Gunha finished.

Yoru nodded. "Oracion was my best friend before he disappeared." she said.

"Is Oracion its real name?" Mikoto asked.

Yoru shook her head. "His real name is Mizuki. But the organization is looking for its escaped animals. They have records of the animals, and they know that once they escape, they will most likely head to someone they know, so we changed his name, for safety measures. Oracion is the name of Mizuki's ability."

"In the prophecy, it says I need your help in order to protect the academy city and destroy the Black Jack, but I don't care." Darque said. She curled her hands into fists, and gritted her teeth. "I'll get my revenge. I wont stop until I've destroyed every living proof there is of them. I'll save my friends, you just watch." She muttered.

Yoru looked up when Mikoto cleared her throat. "Who said I wasn't helping?" She asked.

Yoru opened her mouth. "You'll help me?" She asked.

Mikoto nodded. "I understand what it feels like to loose people important to you. Of course, I'll help." She said.

"I'm in too!" Gunha said. He punched the air. "It sounds awesome!"

Everyone looked at Accelerator. He sighed in annoyance and stood up. He massaged his temple before slinging his arm casually over Mikoto's shoulder.

"I'm in, I guess." He said. His breath tickled Mikoto's ear, and Mikoto felt her face heat up.

Gunha took one glance at her, then burst out laughing. Accelerator soon joined him.

Mikoto quickly waved her hands in front of her face. "O-ok. We agreed to help. Are you going to tell us everything?" She asked quickly.

If snakes could smile, Oracion definitely was doing so. Yoru smiled faintly and nodded. She hesitantly rubbed a tear away from her eye. "Thank you." She breathed.

* * *

**How was that?**

**I have created a poll to help me decide the pairings, so either PM, review, or go to my profile and vote!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review.**

**Suggestions on how this story should continue are also welcome!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter FIVE_**

Yoru looked at the three level fives. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice barley audible. "Thank you." She repeated, abit louder. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

Accelerator snapped his fingers, then settled with a faint smile. Mikoto brushed the hair out of her face. Gunha was nodding slowly.

"According to the lines of the prophecy, the Black Jack will invade the academy city during the next Solar Eclipse. Its not an ordinary attack. All the members of the Black Jack has the ability to turn invisible, so the attack is most likely to be unseen. They are probably going to take people out when they aren't aware, and they are going to continue until most of the population is dead."

Mikoto and Gunha gasped at the same time.

"Well, that's my guess." Yoru quickly added.

Accelerator crossed his arms. "And are you going to give us the lines of the prophecy?" He asked.

Yoru nodded. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a very ancient looking piece of paper. She spread it and handed it to Accelerator.

_"One from the darkness, the shadow host,_

_Who is blind but sees far more than most, _

_From the city of knowledge, seventh, third and first,_

_Who must be warned of the shadow's red thirst,_

_The main event starts when the dragon eats the sun,_

_The force of invisible to continue till none,_

___They shall be greeted by a split end path,_

_To one, the darkness, the other, lights wrath,_

_One leads to victory and the other certain death,_

_The choice to be made at a single breath,_

_Each shall hear the death bringer's voice,_

_At the moment of a life and death choice,_

_Discover the truth to how strongly they'er tied, _

_In a battle where light and dark collide,_

_One shall forever sleep at the end of a knife,_

_And protect man kind with the cost of their life."_

Gunha finally broke the silence. "Sounds dark." He commented. "I especially don't like the last few lines."

"You can't stop a prophecy." Yoru said. "But there are lots of words related to 'path', which may be telling us that there are two choices, a good one, and a bad one."

"Are you guys still willing to help me?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Yoru smiled, and closed her eyes.

"When I catch those scientists..." Yoru trailed off. "I'll flay them alive." She grinned.

Mikoto shuddered at Yoru's grin. Where had she seen it before?

She gasped as multiple images passed before her eyes. Of Accelerator with the exactly same expression on his face as he ripped the leg off one of the clones. Of Mugino, the fourth level 5, as she launched melt downer after melt downer at her. Of Kiyama Harumi as she claimed to protect her students.

Image after image flashed before her, until she unconsciously grasped her head in pain. Gunha noticed first. "You ok?" He asked.

Mikoto managed to smile. "I'm fine." She said. Mikoto caught Accelerator's disbelieving glance, before he looked away.

Yoru slithered her fingers along her snakes jaw. "Not all the human animal hybrids are willing to help the Black Jack, though plenty are doing it on their own will." She told them. "We'll have to start acting as soon as possible."

"I'll have to get Yomikawa to look after the brat." Accelerator muttered. "How long do you think the whole thing will take?"

"The next Solar Eclipse is due in a week including today, six from tomorrow, but I'm not exactly sure, sorry." Yoru said.

"Any ideas on where to start? Gunha asked.

"I think we should start by reinforcing the city defenses and trying to find out more about the Black Jack." Mikoto suggested. Yoru nodded in agreement.

"But we have to be careful. The Black Jack know about the prophecy, and are trying to hunt down anyone involved." Yoru said.

"We we're attacked on our way here." Accelerator said. "when I kicked the guy, he sorta evaporated."

Mikoto nodded.

Yoru nodded in worry. "All the members of Black Jack have the ability to turn invisible. They are also immune to all attacks that they are aware of." Yoru said. "They are harder to beat than you think, so you guys be careful."

"I think we should spend tomorrow resting. We'll meet up on Sunday. Don't worry, I'll send out a message." Yoru smiled. "So rest up."

Yoru stood up. "You guys can go now." She yawned, and curled up on Accelerators couch again. She wrapped herself up in the blanket, and closed her eye. "Be careful on your way back." She murmured.

Accelerator walked Mikoto and Gunha to the door. "You heard the brat." He muttered. "Be careful."

Mikoto smiled, and when Accelerator noticed, he slammed the door in their faces.

"Woah!" Gunha muttered. He led the way out of Accelerator's apartment, and the two walked in silence.

"I have to go that way." Gunha said, pointing towards his apartment.

Mikoto nodded. "Be careful." She said.

Gunha smiled. "You too." He said he waved, then jogged down the road and out of sight.

Just then, Mikoto heard someone call her name. She turned around to come face to face with Accelerator. "Just forgot to remind you, tomorrow, at Joseph's, at noon." He said.

Mikoto smiled, and nodded. She was about to leave, when she noticed that Accelerator was following her. "I'll walk you." He muttered.

Mikoto stared at him in surprise. "What? Are you going to stand there forever?" Accelerator snapped. Mikoto smiled, and ran to catch up.

* * *

"Onee-same! I was worried sick- Who is that?" Kuroko had long returned by the time Mikoto reached her dorm, and she was standing at the door, glaring at Accelerator.

Mikoto laughed nervously. "We'll, he's a... Friend." She said.

Kuroko side, and shook her head. "How many apes do you have to hang out with?" She asked. "Am I not enough?" Kuroko whined, then she launched herself at Mikoto.

Mikoto easily sidestepped, and electrocuted her as she passed, knocking Kuroko unconscious. She sighed, and picked her up, then dumped her onto her bed.

She then turned to Accelerator, who had been watching the scene unfold in amusement. "Sorry about that." She said. "Thanks for dropping me."

"Ape?" Accelerator muttered. "Was she talking bit me?" Mikoto smiled.

Accelerator sighed, then nodded with a smirk. "Nice friend you have."

Mikoto grinned. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Accelerator waved, and Mikoto closed the door.

**So, how was that？**

**Some Mikoto x Accelerator!**

**Poll results so far:**

**Mikoto x Accelerator : 7**

**Accelerator x Yoru : 2**

**Gunha x Yoru : 1**

**Mikoto x Gunha : 0**

**Please go to my profile, and vote at the poll. You can also review, or PM me.**

**Don't forget to read and review.**

**Suggestions for the future of this story is o also welcome!**


End file.
